


Come Hell or High Water This Sick World Will Know I Was Here

by Rednaelo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Torture, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Rednaelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Admittedly, dear Blurr, you have a way of bringing out the absolute worst in me,” the shackled creature crooned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hell or High Water This Sick World Will Know I Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbled for the sole purpose of trying to get myself writing. I stopped when the inspiration stopped. Named for the song [We Know Where You Sleep](https://youtu.be/AM3waZoBHTA) by The pAper chAse. Heavily inspired by [this](http://schandbringer.tumblr.com/post/113200747232) concept by Schandbringer aka Herzpalter. I, uh...I dunno this is just a one-off but if enough people like it, I dunno, I might do more. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to my tiny girlfriend SenatorSh0ckwave, to Hambone, to Herzspalter, and to tumblr user certifiedvalvecharger who inadvertently ended up providing the soundtrack to my writing for this fic. Thanks for the gross coercive dubcon songs.
> 
> Cheers, guys.
> 
> -Bec

The setup was impeccable.  Expertly crafted and masterfully executed.  It was almost artistic, though Blurr didn’t consider himself much of an artist.  Perhaps as art it could even be beautiful but the subject matter could not have been uglier.

“You almost managed to snap your restraints with that little show.  Bravo,” Blurr said as he slowly circled around the new, monstrous figure in the dark of his basement.  “Hiding something sharp beneath all that thickness, I see.”

Longarm, or whoever Longarm had become, chuckled low and soft.  The pretense of warmth and gentleness that Longarm had always carried had worn away, sanded down with shackles and the very meager amounts of energon that Blurr had rationed him: not enough to nourish, only enough to keep him functional.  But now there was nothing but malevolence.

The soft, round face had melted away and left behind that beastly red optic that was still tracking Blurr’s movements.  A broader chest in exchange for a thinner waist.  And claws.  A truly bestial transformation.  Blurr trailed the blade of his knife gently around the malformed Longarm’s neck as he circled him.  Maybe he would’ve even been intimidated if this…thing weren’t strung up in chains and cuffed to the floor.

“Admittedly, dear Blurr, you have a way of bringing out the absolute worst in me,” the shackled creature crooned.

Blurr smiled, full of teeth and the knife, a twin glint, as he stepped before his captive.

“I never expected to have anything in common with you,” Blurr said, crouching back onto his haunches so he could stare straight up into that rather ugly optic.  “But it doesn’t worry me much; you’re not the first to make me feel this way.”

“I had an inkling.”

Blurr’s smile gentled with a bit of pride but he could gloat about past conquests another time.  Right now, he was exploring.  He lifted the knife and scratched it gently over the shadowed purple of his prisoner’s Decepticon insignia.

“You know,” Blurr began, pressing the knife a little harder until his captive began to arch his spinal strut in an effort to escape the gash, “I’ve carved up more than a few of you manipulative, filthy assholes.”  The monster yanked against the chains around his wrists, gasping hard as Blurr’s knife skated all the way up to the cables of his neck and cut softly into the lines.  Energon began to flow in hot globs. “The routine is almost boring at this point.”  Blurr brought his blade back down, carving a path in the monster’s chestplate for the energon to follow, right through the insignia, “But this is the first time I’ve ever brought home a Decepticon spy.”

A pronged helm slumped forward again and the beast’s vents cycled in rapid huffs of steam.  Energon splattered prettily on the floor between spread knees.  Blurr curled his lip at the flecks that landed on his pedes but didn’t bother wiping it up.  No point to it; he was just getting started, after all.  Blurr reached up and cupped the jagged cheek of the creature bent before him.  He tilted his own helm as he guided the one before him.  The knife came up again and made an identical incision on the other side of his neck.  The monster’s optic glowed so bright and wide as his hid a cry behind a clamped vocalizer. 

“Either I’m getting better or you’re a real shame to your cause,” Blurr said as the beast breathed, shoulders heaving.  “So who are you, really?”

The soft plips of energon joining the puddle on the floor and the loud fog of cycled vents were the only sounds and Blurr rested his elbows on his knees while he sat back and waited.  He looked the monster over and then paused, optics narrowing at the pool of pink beneath his captive.

“Shockwave,” it said as Blurr lifted his gaze just a bit and then smirked at what he found.

“I see,” he said, getting to his feet.  “And…Shockwave, tell me what it was what made you start lubricating.  Was it the knife in your neck or the tender way I held your face?”  Blurr covered his mouth with his blood-smeared hand and giggled as Shockwave shivered over what he had spilled.


End file.
